


After Afterall

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [78]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, Breastfeeding, Family Fluff, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington, labor, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Bea finally gets her wish.One-shot based on the song After Afterall from the artist William Fitzsimmons.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 1





	After Afterall

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of Wait

Steve, Billy, and Bea were all crammed into an exam room at Steve’s doctor’s office ready to see the baby and hopefully find out what they’re having.

At only four and a half months, Steve’s so in love with being pregnant again and getting to bring another child into not only his life, but also Billy and Bea’s as well. He knows how excited Bea is about finally being a big sister, so watching her go from that change was going to be such a heartwarming thing for him and Billy.

Doctor Sawyer had walked in a few minutes ago and was getting the ultrasound set up after talking with Steve about how he’s feeling and what’s been going on. She was happy for them to get this chance again, to say the least.

“Okay,” She sighs and pulls out the gel from a cabinet. “You know the drill by now.” She says with a smile.

Steve nods and lays back on the bed, lifting his shirt and pulling down his stretch pants just a bit. Billy and Bea stood behind his head, watching Doctor Sawyer prepare to do an ultrasound.

“So Miss Bea, are you excited to see if you’re having a little brother or sister?” She asks the seven year old.

“Yeah.” Bea smiles and Billy wraps his arm around her shoulder, smiling down at her. “I want it to be a boy ‘cause I’m the only princess.”

Both Steve and Billy burst out laughing and Doctor Sawyer chuckles at the girl’s commnet.

“I was the same way.” She adds, squeezing the gel onto Steve’s belly. “I have two older brothers and one younger brother so I was the only princess.”

“It was nice huh?”

“Yeah.” She nods then goes to turn on the machine. “Okay, everyone, let’s see if this little one will cooperate for us today.”

The lights dimmed and all four of them were staring at the screen as the black and white image of a baby appeared.

“Oh my god they got so much bigger than last time.” Steve says and feels Billy squeeze his shoulder slightly.

“Yeah, baby’s doing great.” Doctor Sawyer moves the transducer along Steve’s skin. “Can you see the side view of your baby’s face? Their facial features are starting to become more in depth but it’s developing right on track.”

“They look like funny momma.” Bea says.

“Well they’re still little inside momma’s belly, sweetheart. They’re gonna grow though, trust me when I tell you.” Steve tells her.

“Oh okay.”

Doctor Sawyer continues to show them their baby, explaining everything that’s developing or in developments. Then, it came time for the moment of truth.

“Alright little one, let’s see what you are.”

Steve reached for Billy’s hand and grabbed onto it while they waited for her to tell them what they’re having.

She starts to smile then looks over at her patient. “Are you ready to know?” She asks.

“Yes.” Steve answers, nodding his head.

“It looks like you are having…a baby boy. Congratulations!”

Steve’s eyes widened and Billy grinned down at his husband.

“A boy! We’re getting a son!” Billy cheers and kisses Steve then kisses Bea on her forehead. “Are you glad to be getting a baby brother?”

“Uh-huh.” She nods, smiling at her daddy. “I told you, I’m the only princess.”

“That you are sweetheart.” He gives her a hug and they all laugh together before getting back to the baby.

Doctor Sawyer lets them listen to their son’s heartbeat, then prints some sonograms from them, and cleans him off before having him sit back up.

“So, before I send you off I wanted to discuss what you’re thinking of doing regarding the baby’s birth.”

“Well, I really want to have a natural birth. I’ve wanted one since I was pregnant with Bea but I missed out because of the complications. I’m just not sure if it’s an option considering what happened last time.” Steve explains.

“Well, it is an option and honestly if you have a good mindset on this, good will come out of it. Just to be safe though, I’d like you to come in every week just so I can monitor you and make sure nothing goes wrong.”

“Okay.”

“Oh, you’ll also have to be induced prior to his due date just like a day or two before to ensure that the baby is born safely and that you’re both alright if anything were to happen.”

“Okay, thank you.”

“No problem. Have a good day guys, I’ll see you soon.” She says and leaves the room.

Steve, Billy, and Bea all follow her out and Steve makes his next appointment at the front desk then joins his family in the hall as they make their way out to the car.

Afterwards, they all go out for lunch together just to spend as much time as a family of three before they add another little member to their family.

While eating her grilled cheese, Bea looks over at Steve ready to say something.

“Hey momma.”

“Hey what?”

“Can we name my brother, Gage?” She asks.

Both Billy and Steve’s brows furrow together and they look up at each other from across the table, then down to her.

“Gage?” Steve asks, repeating the name.

“Yeah.”

“Where did you get a name like that?”

Bea shrugs and takes another bite of her grilled cheese then swallows before talking. “It just showed up in my head and I think it’s nice.”

“Well it is a good name. Daddy and I will definitely think about it.” Steve tells her and strokes her hair out of her face.

While she continued to eat her grilled cheese, she had more questions to ask her parents.

“Momma, what was it like when I was born?” She asks.

“Uh, well they had to cut you out of my belly because you didn’t want to come out.” He says and her brows fly to her hairline.

“Really?” She asks, eyes as wide as the moon.

“Yeah.” Steve nods, confirming her suspicions.

“Is my brother gonn’ get cut out your belly?”

“I don’t know yet.” Steve shrugs. “It all depends on how he wants to run the show. But either way he’ll get here and we’ll all still be a family.”

“Okay.” She nods and finishes eating her grilled cheese.

That night Steve and Billy took a long bath then afterwards, they were laying on top of their clean sheets while Billy was talking to their son in Steve’s belly.

Steve had his belly exposed and had his hands folded behind his head while Billy was stroking his bump and caressing it with sweet kisses.

“...Man am I so excited that you’re a boy. I’ve always wanted a son and now we’re getting you.” Billy says, leaving small kisses to Steve’s swollen belly. “I’m gonna teach you everything you’re ever gonna know and you’ll still be an amazing kid, just like your sister Bea.”

Billy sighs and lightly presses his head to Steve’s baby belly. “Your momma and I are already so in love with you and your big sister loves you so much. I can’t wait to see you, little man.”

“So, do you think he’s gonna come out with a mullet of curls?” Steve asks his husband.

Billy chuckles and shrugs. “Who knows.” He then lifts his head and moves up to kiss Steve. “Either way, he’ll be one cool little dude.”

“That he will.” Steve confirms and kisses his husband once more before they call it a night.

**-Few Months Later-**

Steve’s home with Billy and Bea preparing for tomorrow since he’s going to be induced.

He was in his son’s nursery, finishing putting some of his clothes away while also picking out outfits for him when they’re at the hospital and when he comes home.

Bea was wandering around the upstairs and found her momma in her brother’s room, looking through clothes. Some were hanging off his arms, others were folded in drawers. She doesn’t say anything and instead curls into his side, being cutely affectionate.

“Hey baby girl. What’s up?” Steve asks, looking down at her.

She wraps her arms around Steve’s large distended belly and sighs. “I’m just making sure he’s okay in there.” She tells him.

“Oh, well,” Steve lifts his shirt to show her his bare belly that held his brother inside. “There he is.”

Bea puts her hands on her momma’s belly and feels her baby brother moving around inside.

“Does it feel weird when he moves, momma?” She asks.

“Um, kinda at first but I’ve gotten used to it over time. Just like when you were in my belly and you’d move a lot, it was cool to see you doing somersaults in there.”

“Somersaults?”

“Yep. At least that’s what they felt like. But you and your brother are the same. You’re both gymnasts inside my belly.” He says and puts the rest of his son’s clothes away, satisfied with what he’s chosen.

“Well then I guess I’ll have to teach him gymnastics.” Bea giggles.

“Guess so.” Steve smiles and they leave the room. He finds it adorable how involved she wants to be in her brother’s life and knows she’s gonna be a good big sister.

They then go into his and Billy bedroom and Billy was lounging on the bed watching tv while Steve had two bags set at the foot of the bed that were almost packed for tomorrow.

Bea climbs onto the massive bed and sits next to her dad, taking Steve’s tablet to play some game while her parents talk.

“What time do we have the leave here tomorrow?” Billy asks.

“Um, I have to be there for eight fifteen so maybe seven, seven thirty?” Steve gives an estimate. “I don’t want to get there late and I want us to have time to get everything ready before we go.”

“Okay and Bea’s coming with us right?”

“Yeah.” Steve nods and eyes his daughter who was focused on her game. “She’ll be with us until Max gets there then will hopefully be occupied during the time being.”

“Alright, sounds good.” Billy takes a sip of his water by the bed and resumes watching whatever movie was on tv.

Steve finishes packing the bags after an hour of rearranging and refolding everything so that it all fits perfectly, then puts them by the door ready to go for tomorrow.

Later that night, Steve could hardly sleep. He was so nervous about what to expect since last time he nearly died. His anxiety and fears were eating him alive and causing him to have attacks all throughout the night.

He’d just lay there and stare up at the ceiling, millions of thoughts racing through his head, causing his head to feel like it’s on fire and his body to feel frozen. That’s what his anxiety did to him.

Around 2:45AM, Billy woke up from a dead sleep and found his husband laying beside him, trembling and wide awake.

“Steve?”

“Yeah?” Steve replies, a slight whimper in his voice.

“What’s the matter, baby?” He asks and sits up, turning on the light beside their bed.

“I don’t know.” Steve sighs and turns to face his husband. “I guess I’m just really anxious about what’s gonna happen tomorrow because of what happened last time.”

“Babe, I know it’s easier said than done, but you can’t think like that. You have to be positive.” Billy tells him and runs his hand through Steve’s dark locks. “Look, I’m sure everything is gonna be fine and I am going to be right there with you every step of the way.”

“Thank you.” Steve flashes a small smile and Billy gives him a kiss. “I love you.”

“Love you too, babe. Now let’s get some sleep.” Billy says and turns off the lights, getting comfortable again with his hands on Steve’s belly.

Steve sighs again and gets comfortable against his husband, getting some sleep for the rest of the night.

In the morning, both men were up bright and early since, took showers, and got Bea up before they made their way to the hospital.

Steve was checked in and taken to a room by one of the nurses in Labor and Delivery. They had his change into a gown then poked and prodded him before Doctor Sawyer came in to start him on the Pitocin. He was told that it could take a bit before he starts having contractions so now they were just waiting.

He spent most of the day just laying in the bed, going on his phone, talking to his husband, or doing something with Bea just to pass time.

During the late afternoon, Steve started to get contractions. Thankfully, Max was there and was keeping her niece busy on the other side of the room while Billy was helping his husband through his contractions.

When they hit, they hit hard and fast which was surprising because Steve thought they would build up but apparently not.

After about an hour and a half since getting his first contraction, Steve fought off another tough on and exhaled his spent breath as a nurse came in to check him.

She got some gloves on then pulled the blanket over his knees as they were lazily spread apart for her. She presses her fingers into his entrance and is able to feel how far dilated her was.

Steve tensed up from the pressure at his bottom but just slowly breathed through it, knowing it would be over soon.

“Okay,” She pulls her fingers out and brings his blanket back down. “You’re only at three centimeters right now. How are your contractions?” She asks.

“They’re getting there.” Steve says and she nods.

“No pain medicine right?” He nods again as does she. “Okay, um well everything is looking good here. Baby’s heart rate is steady so I’m not worried about that and you are getting contractions which is good so I’ll leave you to it and will be back in a few more hours.”

“Okay, thank you.”

The nurse smiles at him then leaves the room.  
Steve sighs again and looks over at Billy who was standing beside the bed, smiling down at his husband. Their hands laced together and they stayed like that for a bit, quiet, just staring into each other’s eyes.

**\---**

**6:04PM**

Steve’s water broke just a little while ago and they had just changed his sheets because a mess was made from it and he felt gross, maybe even a little embarrassed but they reminded him it was all okay and happens all the time.

Now, however, his contractions were getting even stronger and almost unbearable.

With his anxiety and constant nervousness, Steve couldn’t focus on his breathing and instead was vocalizing his pain very loud and inhumane like.

Max had taken Bea out of the room because neither of them wanted her to see Steve like this being in so much pain.

Steve was standing in the shower, letting the hot water hit his back while his belly hung low and heavy in between his hips.

Billy stood outside the shower with the door open, watching his husband labor and focus his pain into the deep moans and groans that were coming from deep inside him. As gross as Steve felt, Billy thought he looked absolutely raw and beautiful during his labor. Seeing Steve working hard to bring their son into the world kinda turned Billy on a bit, but he kept his composure and made sure nothing was noticeable to his husband.

Even though this was his second pregnancy, this was all new to Steve. Last time things didn’t go as planned which resulted in Billy almost losing him and their daughter. This time around, he wanted to know what it was like going through this, to actually feel himself bringing his child into the world. Sure it was intense, but it was also probably the most magical and exhilarating thing to ever experience.

Steve stayed in the shower for a while then transitioned to the ball on the floor. He was on his knees, keeping them spread with his arms wrapped around the ball as he rocked. He remembered this position when he and Billy took their lamaze classes when he was pregnant with Bea. It took pressure off his back and helped drop the baby a lot more. He was like that for two hours just rocking and moaning and breathing as each contraction comes.

As it turned to night, visiting hours were soon over so Max came in to wish them all luck because Steve was already at eight centimeters and was very close to having the baby that night.

Bea came in with her aunt and went over to her momma and daddy on the bed.

“Are you gonna go back home with Auntie Max?” Steve asks his daughter.

“Yeah.” She nods and reaches over to give him a hug as best as she could. “I love you momma.”

“I love you too, baby girl.” He kisses the top of her head and rubs her back, soothingly before she pulls away.

“Good luck.”

“Thanks, sweetheart.”

She then goes to give Billy and hug and kiss before leaving with Max for the night.

Now, it was just the two of them again and Steve knew he was getting closer to having this baby. His contractions hurt too much for him to move so he just stayed on the bed and whined every now and then from the pain but kept his focus on getting through it, no matter how difficult it was.

**12:13AM**

Steve was ready to push. He’s been in labor all day and most of the night and now was finally the time for him to get his son out.

“Ready to meet your son, Steve?” Doctor Sawyer asks, smiling up at him from behind her mask.

“Mhm.” He nods and takes a deep breath, getting himself ready to do this.

His doctor turned on the overhead light and moved it so it was shining in between his legs.

Billy stood on his left side and had an arm hooked around Steve’s leg while a nurse was on his right, doing the same thing. Both of them pulled Steve’s legs back to his chest so when he pushed it would help him deliver his son better.

“Alrighty, before we do anything else, Steve, I want you to take a deep breath in through your nose...and out through your mouth.” Steve does so and she continues talking. “Good. Okay, remember we’re here for you and we’re going to help you get this baby boy out.”

“Okay.” He says and clears his throat.

Doctor Sawyer then eyes the machine and looks back to him. “You’re getting a contraction so I want you to take a deep breath in, tuck your chin to your chest, and push.”

“Okay.” He says again, getting into position.

"You got this." Billy says and smiles down at his husband. Steve smiled and scrunched up his face getting a contraction.Steve began to bear down giving his first push.

“Good Steve. Push right into your bottom. Excellent. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again, deep breath in and push. Go, go, go. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. One more, big, big push hun. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good. Okay take a breath and we’ll go again.”

Steve took a few deep breaths then got right back into it.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good, let it out and go once more. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Nice job, Steve. One more, c'mon. I know you have it in you. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten. Let it out and catch your breath."

"Is he coming?” He asks.

"A bit. Next contraction I want you to push a little harder so we can bring her down a lot more."

"Okay." He exhales and waits for the pain to start. He was feeling everything but he was focused on getting his baby here, that he knew he was able to work through the pain.

"Here comes another contraction, big breath in and push Steve! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good, let it out and let's go again. Push. Push. Push. Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good job."

Steve released his spent breath and laid back against the pillows while Billy supplied him with ice water.

"You're doing great baby." He says as he holds the bottle close to Steve’s mouth with the straw sticking out. He put the bottle back down on the small table and placed his hand back on Steve’s leg while the other was being squeezed by his husband.

"Let's get right back into it Steve. Deep breath in, push! Go. Go. Go. A little more, Steve! Push. Push. Push. Seven, eight, nine, ten. Again, deep breath and go. Push. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. One more, I know you got it in you. Push hard. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. He's coming, Steve. You just got to push a little bit harder and her head should be out with the next few pushes."

However, much to his dismay, Steve pushed for another two hours and was still going.

"Let's go, Steve! Big push, big push! Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten."

"Ahh." He groans and lays back against the pillows. His entire body was drenched in sweat and was sore. The nurse and Billy released his legs and let him take another break.

Steve laid there with his legs still open and his hand just barely on his bump, starting to grow frustrated with how long his baby was taking. The last thing he wanted was to have a C-Section, he was literally pushing to have this natural birth and was gonna do it no matter how hard he had to push.

“You okay, baby?” Billy asks, carding his hand through Steve’s sweaty locks.

Steve nods and lets out a soft. “Yeah.”

“You’re doing so good honey. He’s just taking his time.” Billy tells him then leans down to kiss his forehead.  
Once Steve felt ready to push again, they pulled his legs back and Doctor Sawyer had a mirror set up behind her, focused right at Steve’s entrance.

"Okay Steve, when you push, I want you to look in the mirror, if you can and see yourself bringing him down. It’ll help you recognize which pushes are helping you okay?”

Steve tiredly nods and sighs again, ready to do this.

“Alright, chin to your chest and big push. Go! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Breathe and go again. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Perfect, one more push. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. And one more. One, two three, four, five, six, seven-AGH!" Steve screams and tightens his grip around Billy’s hand.

"Keep going! He’s coming down, Steve! Push. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!” He quickly let it go and threw his head back. "You're doing amazing, Steve. He's almost here." Billy strokes his husband’s hair unsure of what would help him.

"Ow! Oh god!"

"Contraction?" He nods and sits up, pushing.

"You're doing great, Steve. Baby's coming down. Keep pushing just like that." She praises.

Steve starts to push again, eyeing the mirror through the sweat that burned in his eyes, and stops once she reaches ten then goes again.

"Push Steve! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again, one nice big push! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. And one more! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten....Let it out and breathe." She says.

Steve waits until he has another contraction and during the time being, Billy moves his fingers up and down his husband’s leg. He was watching, every time Steve pushed, their child was slowly entering the world.

"I'm getting a contraction!" Steve groaned, lifting his head from the pillow and digging his chin into my chest, pushing down like he’s been.

"Perfect Steve, you're doing it! Here comes the head!”

He inhales deeply and pushes down. He hissed feeling the burn but his doctor urges him to keep going. Steve instantly groans and takes another deep breath pushing harder causing his body to shake from the intensity. He let out an aching sigh feeling his entrance being stretched to accommodate her head.

“Let’s get his head out, Steve. Deep breath in and push. Go.” Steve dug his chin into his chest and pushed while pulling his legs back with help from his husband and the nurse.

"Push baby!" Billy says quickly looking back at Steve then to the baby.

"Good, good, good, here comes his head! Push, push, push! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!”

"God, he has such a big head!" Steve groans, arching his back.

"Good Steve, keep going. Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good job. Go again!”

He digs his chin into his chest and pushes hard.

"Perfect, here comes his head. Now let it out, take another big breath in, and go...Go, go, go, go. Come on Steve!”

"Argh!" He grunts and exhales.

"You're doing great Steve! His head is coming. Push. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.”

He lets it go and waits for the next contraction. Once he feels the pain inside, he squeezes Billy’s other hand and bears down into the push.

"More Steve! More! More! More! Right into your bottom, Steve! Head's coming!" He lets his push go and takes another quick breath in then pushes.

"You're doing great, Steve. He’s coming down. Keep pushing just like that." She says.

Steve gave another push and his body began to shake, causing him to stop and the baby’s head to go back in. He lifts his head from the pillow again and sees the small sliver of his baby’s boy head sticking out but not much else. He was really making his momma work his ass off to get him here.

**-One hour later-**

"Come on, come on, come on! Harder, harder, harder! Six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Okay, get your legs farther back and push again really open wide and let your body stretch around the baby."

Steve pushed, feeling his body tense and the baby's head slowly emerge again. He pushes again, starting to feel his son’s head crown fully this time and it burned like a motherfucker.

"Steve, gimme another push. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten..”

As Steve pushed, Billy was happily watching the birth of their child.

“Oh he has a ton of dark hair, Steve.” Billy says as tears form in his eyes.

Steve looks in the mirror to see that indeed his son did have a lot of dark hair, more than his sister.

The more Steve pushed, the louder he got from the pain. Billy was right there with him, coaching him through every contraction and ever push to get the baby out.

"Big pushes, Steve. Baby's head is crowning." His doctor muses, circling her fingers around his entrance.

Steve takes a deep breath in and bears down. Billy keeps looking down watching as the baby's head emerges each time he pushes. Steve knew when to stop and to breathe before going again.

Billy continued to watch the birth of his son as Steve pushed and worked to deliver their baby boy. He was amazed how it all worked and missed out when Bea was being born but this time around he was able to witness it all and be a constant support for his husband as always. He smiles as the head starts to crown and Steve squeezes his hand tighter.

"It's okay, baby. I can see the head.” He nods but goes to push again.

"Ease up, I don't want you to tear Steve. Nice, gentle pushes to get the head out all the way."

"Okay. Ahh!" He screams and digs his nails into Billy’s skin.

"You've almost got the head out, love. Keep going."

"OW! FUCK!"

"Ease up, Steve. Ease up."

"Ease up, babe. Don't rush him out." Billy adds.

Steve pushes some more and the head comes out with a bit of blood and fluids.

"Great job, Steve. Just pant for me while I check for a cord." She tells him.

He listens to her and pants while dripping sweat.

"You're doing a great job, baby.” Billy smiles while moving the hair away from Steve’s face.

"I know." He breathes. "Hurts like hell."

"I know babe, but you're almost done." He nods and just focuses on his breathing while she checks for a cord. “You’re doing amazing, Steve. I can’t believe how amazing you are.” Billy smiled with tears in his eyes. Steve lazily smiled at him and closed his eyes. “You got this, Steve. We’re all right here with you.”

"Okay, no cord. Gimme a push for the shoulders, Steve.”

"You've got it babe! Push!" Billy encourages and pulls Steve’s leg back again.

“Slow gentle pushes, Steve.”

He started to push down again and felt lots of burning. He screams out in pain but continues, feeling the baby slowly emerge out of him.

"Come on baby you're almost done, keep pushing!" Billy says, keeping his focus on the baby as it was entering the world.

"That's it Steve, keep going!"

The baby was halfway out and Steve was heavily breathing with his head thrown back on the pillow.  
He squeezes Billy’s hand again and pushes, turning red in the face.

"AGHH!" The baby's shoulders slide out then the rest of its body comes and their baby boy is here. Steve collapses against the bed as their child starts to scream his little lungs out.

"Oh my god! He’s here!” Billy cried and bent down to kiss his husband. He was staring at their little guy who squirmed on Steve’s chest. “He’s beautiful, Stevie.”

A nurse draped a blanket over the baby and Steve helped clean her off while Billy cried above his husband with a proud smile on his face.

“Baby boy.” Steve whimpers, wiping down his son. “Hi honey. Hi, baby.” He cups his son’s bloody head in his hand and cries, proud of himself that he did and also relieved that it was over. “My god, I’m so happy you’re finally here sweetheart. Shh, shh, it’s okay love. Momma’s right here honey, I’m right here.” He exhales, letting himself catch his breath and absorb the moment.

Billy pulls Steve’s gown down and lets their little boy lay on his husband's bare chest.

They were both crying, Steve more than Billy but they were both relieved he made it through the delivery and that they have their son.

Steve kisses his son’s head over and over again while Billy continues to tell him how amazing he did.

With their son on Steve’s chest, he began to quiet down and Doctor Sawyer clamped his cord before handing a pair of scissors to Billy.

“Dad, you get to do the honors.” She says.

Billy takes them and snips his son’s cord, detaching the little babe from his mother forever. He hands them back to her and watches as his son opens his eyes and peers around at his parents.

“Hey bud.” Billy smiles at him and brushes a finger along his face. “Welcome to the world, little man.” He says then gives his husband another kiss. “You did so good, babe.”

Steve smiles at his husband’s words and stays quiet, getting himself down from his high.

Their son was taken to be weighed and measured while Steve delivered the placenta and was then able to relax with his baby boy.

Steve was holding his son, who was swaddled up and had a hospital beanie on his hair covered head. Billy sat beside him and they were both looking down at their boy, amazed that he was there.

“You know, I have to say, he looks just like you.” Billy says and Steve smiles at him.

“You think so?”

“Yeah! He’s all you, babe. I mean look at him, he’s all Harrington, hardly any Hargrove in him, unlike Bea.”

“Well, I think he’s handsome.” Steve says and kisses his son’s head. “Isn’t that right baby boy.”

Their son mewls and both men smile at each other then share a kiss.

“Why don’t you get some rest, sweetheart.” Billy suggests and takes the baby from his husband. “You must be exhausted.”

“I am.” Steve yawns, practically falling asleep as he spoke.

“Get some sleep babe. I’ll be here.” Billy tells him.

Steve nods and closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep right away.

Billy holds his son in his arms and walks around the room slowly.

“So, little man, you’re finally here.” He starts and the baby mewls again as his daddy talks to him. “Well first and foremost, you’re your mother’s twin, but that’s okay because your momma is the most beautiful person on the planet, well aside from you and your sister. Anyway, your momma worked so hard to get you here and now, here you are, in my arms. We’ve waited a long time for you, especially your big sister, Bea, but you’ll meet her later on.”

The baby gurgles and Billy smiles as tears fall down his cheek.

“I’m sorry I’m such a sap, I’m just so happy to finally have a son and another child to care for and love.” Billy swallows as more tears fill in his eyes. “I love you so much, buddy. Don’t worry, daddy’s always got you and will always have you.” He kisses his son then lays him in the cot to sleep as well before laying in the recliner.

**-Morning-**

Steve was awake and just finished feeding his son. He was sitting up in bed, holding the boy in his arms while waiting for his daughter to arrive.

She and Max were on their way and were going to be there any minute to meet the newest member of the family.

Billy was sitting in the recliner, sipping his coffee while texting away on his phone.

A few minutes went by and there was a knock at the door. Billy went to let them in and Bea walked in first, a huge smile on her face as she approached her mother and new baby brother at the bed.

“Hi baby girl.” Steve greets, smiling at her.

“Hi momma.” She says, staring down at the baby. “Is that him?” She asks.

“Yeah.”  
Billy picks her up and puts her on Steve’s bed so she can get a better look at him.

“Bea, we’d like you to meet your baby brother Gage Beckett Harrington-Hargrove.” Steve introduces him.

Bea gasps. “You used my name! You used my name!”

“Yeah, well we loved it so much and wanted you to be involved so, that’s his name. Wanna hold him?”

“Yes please.” She answers.

“Okay.”

Steve helps her get her arms ready then hands the baby over, being careful she doesn’t drop him in her lap.

“He’s heavy momma.” She comments and everyone laughs. The baby looks up at her and her smile broadens across her face. “Hi Gage, I’m your big sister, Bea.” She tells him and gets acquainted with her brother. “You’re a pretty cool little dude.” She adds and that was that. Bea gave him her approval and Steve was relieved he passed the test.

**-Several Weeks Later-**

Having a baby in the house again was something that everyone found hard to get used to. Gage had everyone up at night from his colic.

It wakes Bea up almost every night and makes her cranky, hating her brother when she’s supposed to love him.

Tonight, just like every night, Bea was woken up by Gage screaming his head off just across the hall from her room. She whines and gets out of bed, annoyed. She was pretty feisty for a seven year old and when things weren’t her way, it was game over.

Billy goes out into the hall to find her while Steve goes to their son.

“Daddy. I’m so tired.” She whines and wraps her arms around his legs.

“I know baby girl. C’mon.” He picks her up and carries here back into his room.

In the baby’s nursery, Steve sat in the glider with Gage in his arms trying to nurse him or at least get him to stop crying but nothing was working and everyone was ready to rip their hair out.

“Oh sweet boy, momma’s trying his best. You have to cooperate with me, honey.” Steve urges. He was exhausted from all the feeding, diaper changes, and now Gage’s colic, he was on the verge of having a breakdown.

Back in the bedroom, Billy and Bea laid in bed while Gage was still crying his eyes out.

Bea groans and Billy sighs.

“Sweetheart, you have to understand that babies do this. You did this when you were a baby then it got better in time. We just need to help Gage and your mother through this.”

“But I’m so tired daddy.”

“We all are, honey.” Billy tells him, watching as she yawns. “Go to sleep, okay?”

“Okay.” She yawns again and closes her eyes, cuddling into Billy’s chest, trying to get some sleep.

Steve deals with the baby and eventually gets him to sleep after nearly two hours of trying then settles him into his crib before getting back into bed.

As soon as his head hits the pillow, Steve was snoring like a truck and Bea did not approve.

She smacks his chest, while half asleep and tells it how it is. “Stop snoring momma!”

“Sorry.” Steve apologizes and Billy chuckles, only resulting in both his daughter and husband telling him to shut up and go to sleep so he stays quiet and cuddles next to his daughter as the family tries to get some sleep together before the baby wakes up.

The next day, Bea was trying to take her usual afternoon nap when she was woken up again by the baby crying.

She rose from her bed and trudged down the hall into Steve and Billy’s room where Steve was with the baby trying to settle him yet again so he can nurse and Billy was laying there trying to sleep.

“Why does he always do this when I’m sleeping?” She asks, pouting.

“I’m sorry honey. I know you’re frustrated. Gage is just having a hard time.” Steve tells her.

Bea gets onto the bed and sits herself beside her momma, watching him get the baby to latch onto his nipple. Once he does so, the baby stops crying and suckles away, giving them silence.

“What’s he doing, momma?” Bea asks, watching as her brother was attached to her mother’s chest.

“He’s eating, sweetheart.” Steve tells her then goes on explaining what that entails. “When new mommies have babies, they produce milk which is meant for their babies. So the babies nurse from us and that’s how they eat. You used to nurse when you were a baby too, it’s completely normal.”

“Oh.” Bea replies and she sits with her mommy while the baby’s finally quiet and content. “He’s pretty cool when he’s not crying.”

“Yeah. Babies are just very dependent and need mommy and daddy a lot.”

“I know.” She stifles a yawn, laying her head against Steve’s shoulder. “ I just want to get some sleep because every princess needs their beauty sleep.”

“I couldn’t agree with you more. Why don’t you lay here while he’s quiet now?”

“Okay.” She says okay and kisses her brother and “I love you, Gage.” She tells her brother then lays beside Steve, cuddling close to him as she goes to sleep.

Steve looks back down at his son while he eats. “We have to be quiet because sissy is sleeping and she needs her beauty rest because every princess needs their beauty sleep.” The baby gurgles and Steve smiles, kissing his baby boy as he continues to eat.


End file.
